New Power
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: When Fang gets a new power, could it help Max and the flock defeat the school, or will it just make things worse? Fax! Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Yo. Okay, this is a new story and I don't know if it is any good or not. Here's chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Blah, blah, blah.

Oh yeah! Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17. Nudge is 14. Gazzy is 11. Angel is 9.

_____________________________________________________________

Max's POV

We were flying over Colorado last night so I figured we should just drop in to visit my mom. Well, it didn't go as planned.

Flashback

As the front door opened, we all moved further back into the trees. I glanced at Fang. He was tense, and I thought he looked somewhat invisible.

Mom walked out, and turned to the trees. She walked to the edge and bent down. When she stood up, she was looking at something in her hand.

"Max?" she asked, staring into the trees.

We all ran out, and Mom pulled us into a big hug. When we pulled away, Fang was missing.

"Fang?" I called. No answer. "Fang! Get over here!"

Slowly he came out of the forest. He stood at the edge, tense, eyes flickering all around.

Before he knew it, Fang was smashed between a tree and my Mom's hug. He pushed her away and walked quickly to my side.

End Flashback

It had taken a long time to explain to Mom what had happened while we were gone.

We had defeated the School. Only a few places were left.

I sat back on the couch, leaning on Fang. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

The flock had gone to bed a little while ago. Ella and Mom went then too. Fang and I were the only ones awake.

I tried to pay attention to the movie, I really did. But whenever Fang leaned down and kissed me, we both got distracted.

When Twilight was finally over (A/N: Sorry about the finally part. Max is just tired.) I sat up straighter, stretching my arms and legs.

"Come on Fang. Let's go to bed." I looked back at him groggily.

"Okay." He pulled himself off the couch.

When the front door opened, both of our heads whipped to the side, and I was instantly wide awake.

"Hello Max. Fang."

Jeb.

_____________________________________________________________

So how was it? Not the best, I know. But there was some Fax! There will be some later!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Tell me if you guys have any ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…. Yet.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Fang's POV**

"**Hello Max. Fang."**

**My head whipped up as I looked for Jed in the semi-lit room.**

"**What are you doing here Jeb?" I snarled, my voice dripping with venom. I tensed as he took a step toward us. "Don't come any closer."**

**Max stepped toward Jeb. I put my arm in front of her body but she stepped around it. I matched her movements, step for step. She stopped, a few inches from Jeb, so suddenly I almost ran into her.**

**Jeb's face gave nothing away. He looked completely calm. "Fang has to leave. He must get away."**

**He was talking about me like I wasn't even here. Jerk. **

"**Why should we believe **_**you?**_**" Max spat at him.**

**Jeb continued as if he hadn't heard her. "He has aquirred a new power."**

"**Max? Fang? Why are you guys still up?" Dr. M, come to save the day… night. She noticed Jeb then, and she took a hesitant step toward him. "Jeb? What are you doing here?"**

**He didn't answer. Jeb turned and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. **

"**What was that all about?" Dr. M asked.**

"**Uh-" I said. **

**Max spoke for me. "We'll tell you in the morning."**

"**Goodnight guys," Dr. M said, walking back to her room.**

**Max and I said good night and headed off to our separate rooms for the night.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Max's POV**

**When I finally woke up, it was almost noon. I walked into the living room, only to find that the rest of the flock, minus Fang, was already up.**

"**Morning Max," Angel said, walking up to me and giving me a hug.**

"**Morning sweetie," I murmured. "Is Fang still sleeping?"**

"**No. He's trying to figure out how to work his new power."**

**The flock's heads whipped up. **

"**What new power?" Iggy asked, his eyes somewhere by my nose.**

"**He got it last night. Jeb came and told him and Max about it," Angel said, squatting down to pet Total.**

"**What is it? Is it like, time travling? That would be so cool! He could-" Nudge was cut off by Gazzy's hand. Thank you Gasman. **

"**Teleportation. Fang can teleport." **

**We all stared at Angel. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**So how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Review please! Flames accepted. Suggestions requested!**

**Also, check out my Fax contest. It goes until Christmas, 2009.**


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Exciting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or a brain. Hmm…

Max's POV

"Fang!" I called. How come he didn't tell us he got a new power? He couldn't wait five-

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around but no one was there.

"Fang. If you don't make yourself visible this second…" I threatened.

Fang suddenly appeared in front of me, only a few inches from my face. He leaned in slowly, planting a small kiss on my lips. He pulled away and whispered, "Yes?"

"How can you- What- Uh…" He smiled at my loss of words. "How can you teleport?"

He shrugged. "I just have to think… about it." Of course. Fang couldn't say all of that together. It would be too long of a sentence. So he pauses to make it seem shorter. "It's almost instantaneous."

"Can you take other people with you? How well does it work? How tired do you get."

"No. Works fine. Don't." He looked at me calmly.

"Max! We're playing truth or dare. Are you coming?" Iggy called from the living room.

"Yeah. Just a minute. I'm talking to Fang."

"Okay."

It was silent for a minute. I listened to Fang breathe. I could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. He rolled his shoulders, obviously trying to hide it.

"Fang? Are you all right?" I asked, concern obvious in my voice.

"I'm fine," he muttered. But I saw him turn his head to hide something, a dark colored mark, on his neck.

"Fang? What is it? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything."

I put my arms around his neck to keep him there. I slid one hand down to push aside the fabric of his shirt. There was a large cut along the side of his neck. It was still bleeding, and there was a dark bruise around it.

"What did you do?"

Fang shrugged. "Flyboy. No biggie."

"Yes it is. We need to get it cleaned."

"Max. I'm fine."

We stared at each other for a minute, arguing with our eyes.

"Mom!" I called, hoping she was awake.

I waited for a moment as Fang glared at me. She came around the corner, in an apron.

"What is it?" I took Fang's hand. With my free one, I pushed aside his shirt collar. "Oh Fang! How did this happen? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Come with me. We have to get you cleaned up. I'll fix up that cut."

I let go of Fang's hand as he was led toward the bathroom. I heard his deep voice cut off my mom's frantic one.

I slowly walked into the living room, not too eager to play truth or dare, but not wanting to wreck the kids' fun. They were all sitting in various places and positions. Ella was next to Iggy on the loveseat. Gazzy was on the floor next to Angel and Total. Nudge was in the recliner.

I plopped down by Angel. "Is Fang okay?" I heard Angel say in my mind.

I nodded.

"Okay guys. You have to do the dare or else Angel will make you say something really embarrassing. You can't lie. The same thing will happen to you if you do. Uhh…. Where's Fang? Isn't he going to play?" That was Nudge in case you couldn't tell.

"Fang is-"

"Right here," he said from beside me, cutting me off.

I looked up at him and he grinned for a second, then it faded into his usual mask of nothingness.

"You're playing!" Gazzy yelled. Okay. I guess that wasn't up for debate.

"Max? Truth or dare?" Oh no.

How was it? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy! I'm not making excuses, but I'm having a slight writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or my own Volvo company. Hmm…

_____________________________________________________________

Gazzy's POV

What was Max gonna say? I have such an awesome dare!

"Dare," Max said quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I dare you to let me fart in your face!" I yelled, a huge grin on my face. The flock burst into laughter as Max stared at me in horror.

She moved closer to me and I grinned.

Fang's POV

I grimaced internally as Gazzy put his… er, backside to Max's face. I held my breath as he let one rip.

Max coughed violently, moving back to my side and burying her face in my chest. I felt her gag and I leaned away a little. "Sorry," she mumbled into my shirt.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against the top of Max's head, telling her I didn't mind if she puked on my shirt. Well, I did but I didn't really want her to move.

"Aww!" the girls said in unison.

I moved my head up and glared at them, except for Angel. When I looked at her smile my heart melted.

"I got it," Ella said, striding back into the room. When had she left. She was holding an… air freshener. Ah.

Max moved again so she was sitting in my lap, facing away from me. I leaned back against the fireplace, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Iggy. Truth or dare?" Max looked at him evenly.

He hesitated. "Dare."

"What should I make him do?" Max whispered, leaning back further into my chest.

"Make him… kiss your mom." I didn't think she would go for it but I couldn't see her face, or her reaction, when I said this.

Max shifted forward again, but only slightly, so it would be more comfortable for me. "I dare you to kiss my mom," Max said, loud enough so that her mom could hear from the kitchen. I thought I heard something spill but I couldn't be sure.

Iggy got up from the seat, grumbling something, and went into the kitchen. He returned a moment later, Max's mom trailing behind him.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Truth or dare," Angel explained.

"All right then."

"Did you kiss her?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. M and Iggy said at the same time, both sounding disgusted.

Dr. M left and Iggy sat back down, looking at each one of us.

"Ella," he said.

"Truth!" she blurted before he even had time to ask her.

"Hmm… Do you think Fang is hot?"

I blushed and so did Ella. I was sort of interested in her answer, but also embarrassed.

"Yes," Ella said. I looked up. She sounded almost proud of her answer.

I heard Max growl, and I kissed her neck to clam her down. It worked. She practically melted into me.

"Angel. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh… Dare?" Angel hesitated.

"I dare you to…"

Max's POV

"What?" I objected. "She can't do that!"

"Max. It's just a dare." Angel.

She got up and moved closer to Fang. When Angel was high enough, she pecked him lightly on the lips.

I shifted and mumbled about her being underage.

"It's okay Max," Fang whispered.

"Fine," I said quietly, though my voice was dripping venom.

I took a deep breath through my nose, grateful for the air freshener. It actually smelled fine in here.

"Truth or dare?" Angel was staring at Nudge, waiting for an answer.

"Dare," Nudge said, her voice sure.

"I dare you to go outside and shout 'I have problems'!"

Angel sure didn't do a very bad dare. If she ever asked me I was totally doing dare.

We all waited as Nudge went outside, screamed at the people walking by, and came back in.

"Fang. Truth or dare?" Nudge said, sitting back down.

"Dare." Does he have to always be Mr. Macho Man?

"I dare you to make out with Ella!"

Fang didn't seem fazed at all. "No."

God I'm glad he said that.

"Angel…" Nudge trailed off.

Fang suddenly shouted, "I keep a journal and I write about Max's beautiful singing voice. And the way her hair flows in silky tendrils to her shoulders." He clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out. I felt him turn to glare at Angel, my baby, _our_ baby, and she cowered away from him.

Angel scooted over, out of the reach of Fang's long arm. He turned away from her, shoving me off his lap.

"I quit," Fang said, storming out of the room. I watched him go, hurt.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Angel asked.

"No sweetie. He's just overreacting." I hugged her quickly before I got up and strode toward Fang's room. I knocked on the door, not bothering to turn the handle, knowing it would be locked.

Fang's POV

"Fang. Open the door."

Max's voice. My beautiful Max.

I unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind her. I didn't wait for Max to speak, I just pulled her body to mine and crushed my lips against hers.

_____________________________________________________________

How was it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever. **_**I never have any time!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Max's POV**

**As Fang's mouth shaped itself around mine I grabbed the collar of his leather jacket. I shoved him away, still holding onto his jacket.**

"**What?" Fang asked.**

"**What was that for?" I asked, my breath coming short. **

"**I can't spontaneously kiss you" he asked, panting against his will.**

"**No." My voice had an edge of steel to it. I walked over to Fang's bed, plopping down on it and scooting to the top, leaning against the headrest. Fang sat down next to me, and leaned against his side. **

"**Why did you storm out of there like that?"**

"**I- It doesn't matter." Fang looked away and I sat up, holding his face between my hands and moving it so I could see his eyes. They gave away nothing, as usual.**

"**It does matter Fang. I love you and I care about you. More than you seem to realize."**

"**You know why. I couldn't kiss her. She's just so-" Fang's voice broke and he cut himself off. "I love you Max. I don't want you thinking anything else."**

"**It was just a dare, Fang. It wouldn't have cared."**

**But the thought of him kissing anyone else sent blood churning through my veins. It brought back the horrible memory of Red-Haired Wonder kissing him, and his arms coming up around her waist, holding her closer.**

"**You would have." **

**Fang's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I looked into his eyes again, and his were soft but still guarded.**

"**Uh- How's your neck?" I asked, changing the subject eagerly.**

**He sighed. "Fine, Max. My neck is fine."**

"**Good."**

**There was a knock on Fang's door and it opened. Mom walked in, wearing an apron. **

"**Breakfast is ready guys," she said, motioning with her hand for us to follow her into the kitchen.**

**As we walked out, hand in hand, Nudge and Angel walked up to us. They looked innocent, if not slightly embarrassed.**

"**We're really sorry Fang. I shouldn't have dared you to do that." Nudge looked down, ashamed of herself.**

"**I shouldn't have made you say that Fang. That was really horrible of me." Angel too looked ashamed, though Fang had been informed of what would happen if he didn't do his dare.**

"**It cool guys," Fang said, touching Angel's shoulder lightly.**

**They both looked up. "Really Fang? You're not mad at all? I was so afraid you were like, furious at us! I thought you were gonna beat us up or something! That would really hurt. 'Cause you're really strong and stuff. And-"**

"**Nudge!" I yelled.**

**She stopped talking immediately. "Uh- Sorry."**

"**It's okay. Now come on. Let's go eat."**

**We all ate together. After breakfast we sat in the living room and watched a movie. Everyone laughed and had a good time. No one mentioned the truth or dare incident. We didn't need that to add stress (which means a shorter life) to our lives. There was another problem looming up. Fang.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Ooh! Cliff hanger right? Not really. That's fool. (Fool instead of cool. ****J****)**

**Next time: Angel tells the Max about thoughts coming from Fang. Jeb and the Flyboys stop by for a visit. The flock say goodbye to someone loved.**

**Review Please! **

**The next chapter should be longer. I'm sorry they're always so short!**

**Yo To The Peoples- Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know I haven't written in forever! I won't make any excuses but the truth is: I've been procrastinating a little.

I've noticed the amount of people reading my story is diminishing by the chapter. Please tell your friends about it! Only 52 people have read the last chapter. LLL

One more thing and then I can get to the story. I got a review telling me my Captain Scarlet Contest was non-fiction and I couldn't post it on here. Please help me figure out what that is about! Thanks! If you help I'll write more often! (Haha. I'm bribing you.) J

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Google.

________________________________________________________________________

Max's POV

I sat at the kitchen table, my eyes drooping shut, then quickly snapping back open. I fought the exhaustion that threatened to overtake me. Before I knew it, my head slammed into the table and my eyes closed. I fell into a deep sleep.

Soon I found myself in a narrow hallway. It was dark, almost pitch black, and the claustrophobia was overwhelming.

I tried to wriggle out of the narrow corridor, down towards the bright light at the end. Some part of my mind screamed at me to stay away from the light. "Don't go towards the light!" it screamed, pleading with me.

I was pulled to a halt as a hand seized the back of my jacket. I fought against it, but it held me with an iron grip even I couldn't break.

The hand pulled me against the body it belonged to, the person's arms wrapping around me.

"Hello Max," a voice purred in my ear.

Ari.

I kicked and fought against him, doing anything to break his hold. When Ari pulled his claw along my cheek, cutting a deep gash, I thrashed harder. But as a knife plunged through my back, I fell still, collapsing in my murderer's arms.

"Max! Max!"

Fang shook me awake. He stared down at me before encasing my body in his arms. He shushed me, telling me it was only a bad dream.

I shuddered, burying my face in Fang's shoulder. I thought I saw a figure, probably my mom, walk into the kitchen to stand next to us. My suspicion was confirmed when a hand patted my back.

"You were screaming," Fang told me in a hushed voice. "You scared me. I thought someone had gotten you." His voice was shaking, so I assumed he was telling the truth.

"It was so… creepy." I struggled, trying to find the right word to describe the dream. But you guys know me: Great with words.

"Tell me about it," Fang suggested. "Maybe that will help."

I looked up, staring into Fang's eyes. "I was in a room." My mom's hand slid off my back. "It was long and narrow." She walked around Fang so I could see her. "There was a light near one end." I looked toward my mom and she met my gaze. I looked away form both of their faces. "I started to head toward it and…" I looked back at Fang. He had been chuckling quietly. His lips were curled up slightly at edges.

"Don't you know not to go toward the light?" he asked.

I smiled a little. "Someone grabbed the back of my jacket."

"Who?" Fang intervened.

I hesitated for a moment. "Ari." Fang's lip curled up in distaste at his name. "He said 'Hello Max' and stabbed me."

Fang flinched as I said the last part. "That's horrible." He pulled me against him again, protecting me with his love.

My mom gazed at us for a few moments, then she said goodnight and headed off to her room (after a hug, of course).

"Come on," Fang said, pulling away, then taking his hand in mine.

I followed him to my room. Fang turned away as I changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt. When he turned back he kissed my forehead lightly.

"I love you," he whispered, stepping out of my room and closing the door securely behind him. I listened to his quiet feet pad down the hallway to his room. The door opened and closed softly.

Again, I was struck by how quiet Fang was. Even with my 'super hearing' Fang's footsteps barely registered.

I shook that thought off and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep, deep slumber.

Third Person POV

As the first signs of dawn peered through Maximum Ride's closed curtain, staining the floor with the faint light, the door cracked open. A small face peeked through, wary of waking the sleeping mutant.

Angel closed the door tightly behind her, making sure the door was locked. She padded over to Max's bed, climbing onto the edge and perching there. She tapped lightly on Max's shoulder, and she woke with a start.

Max's fists came up on reflex, defending herself in case of any danger. When her eyes focused on the small form before her, though, her battle reflexes fell away.

"What is it Angel?" Max asked, slight irritation evident in her voice.

"There's a problem." Angel sounded so mature in that very moment that Max knew she was dead serious.

"What?"

"Fang is the problem."

"What is wrong with Fang?" Max's voice grew defensive as the conversation turned toward her boyfriend.

Angel sighed, recognizing the closed off tone. "I have heard some thoughts that are really… morbid."

"What thoughts and where did you learn that word?"

Angel sighed again as Max's voice grew protective. "Fang was talking to Iggy and he said morbid. I Googled the meaning. The thoughts I have been hearing are things involving death. He's visualized Ari's death a hundred bazillion times. And he's seen… our deaths."

Angel fell silent as this sunk in. Max's face fell, her features changing rapidly.

"Oh. Well. There's only one thing I can do."

Angel's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I'll just have to go confront him."

________________________________________________________________________

Ha ha. Furrowed. (Clearing throat.) Sorry.

I have misplaced my thought that at the beginning og the story I shall inform you that Ari is still living (for story purposes). Sorry if that was complicated for some of you. For the slow thinkers: Ari… is… still… alive… for… story… purposes. JJJ

Uhh…

Review!

Yo To The Peoples


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I have kept you waiting for so long. To be honest, I have just been procrastinating. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…Yet.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! And miss independent, I will try to make this chapter longer with Fax. It will probably suck, though.**

**Also: Check out my new story, **_**Can You Picture This?**_**.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"**Fang. Open the door."**

**I had wandered all around the house, searching for Fang. He had resorted to the cover of his bedroom, hiding in there and locking his door. **

**I pounded on it, shouting at Fang to unlock the door. "I'll break your door," I warned.**

"**I don't think Dr.M would like that," Fang called.**

"**Mom isn't here right now."**

**I beat on the door a few more times before saying," Fang. If you don't open this door right now, I will rip out your spine and beat you with it," I warned him.**

**There was a click and the doorknob turned under my hands. I opened the door and got ready to attack Fang-I didn't want him getting away. I needed to talk to him.**

**As I stepped into his room, I looked around. **

**The room was dark, the shades were pulled shut. There was paper scattered around the room, crumpled up as if Fang had decided what he didn't like. Something glinted in the corner of the room that caught my eyes. It was long with a pointed end like a knife.**

**But Fang was nowhere to be seen.**

**I held my breath, waiting for him to appear behind me, but nothing come.**

**If Fang wasn't here, who had opened the door? I **_**knew**_** ghosts weren't real. There was no such thing. And there's no way he could have…**

**Oh. He could have opened the door and teleported out of the room. Or maybe he made himself invisible. I feel like such an idiot. Okay, pretend I never forgot that.**

"**Fang," I called. "Can you hear me?"**

**Silence. **

**As I was about to turn to go, he appeared behind me.**

**Fang's cold breath blew on the back of my neck, making the hair stand on end. I tensed with the sudden sense of danger. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I spun around quickly.**

**His eyes were wild. It made my heart pump faster in my chest and my muscles tighten in anticipation of a fight. Fang's hands were clenched into fists against his sides.**

"**Hello," he breathed.**

"**Fang-" I started.**

"**What are you doing here Max? Why did you come see me?"**

"**Fang, listen to me. Just listen all right. This is important. Angel told me-"**

"**What? What did she tell you Max?"**

**Fang's voice was crazed, becoming hysterical. He was completely insane. What had this power done to him?**

"**You saw our deaths Fang? You really visualize that sort of thing?"**

**Fang hesitated for a moment. "Yes," he whispered, running his tongue along the tips of his teeth. "How did she know about that?" **

**I took a deep breathy before speaking. "She read your mind."**

**Fang's shoulders sagged and his eyes narrowed. "Angel," he snarled.**

**I threw my arms around him as he tried to run out of the room. Fang stopped immediately, seeming to not want to hurt me. **

**Fang unwound my arms, taking a step back. He turned to sit on his bed, facing away from me. **

**I took a hesitant step toward him, fearing he would attack. I didn't know what was happening to him. This new ability seemed to be driving Fang insane.**

"**Fang," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I took another step toward him. "Fang, what's happening to you?"**

**I sat next to him on his bed, putting my arm around his shoulders.**

"**I don't know Max."**

**He seemed almost normal now, sounding as he did when he promised to never leave me. (A/N: That was in the end of book 3. Fang promised to never leave Max, sounding very "un-Fanglike".)** Fang hung his head and closed his eyes.

I watched him carefully.

"Since you could…you know…teleport, you've been acting really strange. Angel said she heard you thinking about our deaths and really creepy stuff like that. Is…is that true, Fang?"

He looked up at me. "I don't know what's happening to me Max. Sometimes I get this weird feeling and I can't stop."

"What can't you stop?" I asked softly.

"I can't stop thinking about your death." He said the last part in a hungry, almost longing voice. I pulled away from him slightly as he continued. "And I heard a voice…"

"What do you mean? Like my voice?"

"Yeah. It's just a voice in my head. They tell me things…"

I waited while Fang thought.

"The School… It's sounds… I hear them telling me things. I have to do them. And I went there once. I teleported there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on Fang. You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

There were a few things creeping me out about this situation. One: Well, the obvious reasons. Two: FANG AS SPEAKING IN FULL SENTENCES AND SHOWING EMOTION!!!

Fang shook his head slowly. "The whitecoats… It's like they're feeding me information. They show me how they want you to die and stuff. I just…I just don't get it Max. I teleported there once. I saw them working on something… It was huge…. I have no idea what it could have been."

Marvelous. By what Fang was telling me, I could guess the School was feeding Fang our deaths. Great. How lovely.

"They're making me insane." Fang threw his pillow against the wall, clenching his teeth.

"Fang…. Can you explain exactly what's going on? If I know, I might be able to make it stop."

He sighed and turned to face me. "The School…is controlling me. They grafted this…power into my DNA. Somehow they're turning me into they're own…killing machine. When their Erasers and Flyboys and M Geeks failed they knew it was time to try something new. It just took a while to…get it started. They want me to kill you."

"Jeez… Uh, Fang…. How do you know all this?"

"When I teleported there I heard them talking about it. But you need to get away from me… You need…"

He stopped suddenly, freezing in place. Fang stared at the wall, his eyes glassy. His hand tightened on my shoulder and I tried to pull away.

"Fang?"

He licked his lips slowly.

"Fang?"

His eyes closed again, and when they opened, they were turned toward me.

"Fang, what's?"

"Max!"

I ripped my arm from Fangs steel grasp, running toward Angel's voice. I slammed the door shut, throwing my entire weight against it.

"Max!" Angel yelled, running around the corner. "He… they were showing him your death again. They wanted him to kill you."

"Angel. What is going on?"

Fang threw his weight against the inside of his door, shoving me forward for a second before I could slam the door shut again.

"The School is somehow controlling Fang! They're getting inside his mind, messing with him somehow. They show him our deaths and he tries to make it happen," Angel explained quickly, her words tumbling out so quickly I could barely understand.

"Why doesn't he just teleport out here? Wring my neck or something?"

Fang rammed the door again.

"He can't. I don't know why. He can't use any powers or anything when they control him like this."

"Okay…uh." I tried to think clearly but every time Fang rammed the door, I stopped, concentrating on keeping him inside his room. "Go get the rest of the flock. Tell them I said to get out, NOW."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go. Find my mom and get away."

Angel hesitated.

"Go!"

I watched as she ran don the hallway, yelling for the rest of my family. They would get my mom. They would all make it out of here okay. Fang would not hurt them. Sure, I might die here. But it was to save the rest of the flock, right?

I closed my eyes as Fang threw himself against the door one last time, throwing me forward and dumping me onto the floor. A hand dragged me up, slamming me back against the wall.

Fang looked into my eyes, a crazed grin spreading across his face.

"Max," he whispered.

* * *

Was it good?

Okay, sorry about the lack of Fax. I tried and was planning on it but I just couldn't work it in.

So, sorry if I confused some of you but here's what's going on:

Fang is being controlled by the School. They want him to kill the flock so Max made them leave. Fang can't teleport or turn invisible or anything while they are controlling him. Um… I think that's it.

I keep forgetting about Total so let's just say he went with Dr. Martinez.

Review please! Thanks for all the review I've gotten so far.

Yo To The Peoples


	8. Alternate Chapter 3

Hey guys. This is the origional chapter 3. I rewrote it because I didn't like it but since I haven't posted in a long time, you get to read this.

Enjoy.

I'm doing a project for school so can you guys answer my survey question. Thanks.

Also, do you guys mind nominating me for somthing on the Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards. PLEASE!!! I have also gotten approval to make a Twilight Fanfiction Awards so get ready! Woo!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Adobe Photoshop.

* * *

Max's POV

"Fang!" I called. How come he didn't tell us he got a new power? He couldn't wait five-

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around but no one was there.

"Fang. If you don't make yourself visible this second…" I threatened.

Fang suddenly appeared in front of me, only a few inches from my face. He leaned in and whispered, "Yes?"

"How can you- What- Uh…" He smiled at my loss of words. "How can you teleport?"

He shrugged. "I just have to think… about it." Of course. Fang couldn't say all of that together. It would be too long of a sentence. So he pauses to make it seem shorter. "It's almost instantaneous."

"Can you take other people with you? How well does it work? How tired do you get."

"No. Works fine. Don't." He looked at me calmly.

"Huh…. How long have you been testing this out for?" I asked.

"Since about 3."

"AM?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"Fang you can't be waking up at 3 AM. You need sleep."

A small smile slowly crept onto his lips. "But I'm magical." (A/N: Okay, I know that is super un-Fanglike but it's kind of entertaining.)

I sighed and the smile grew. "You're not magical just because you're a mutant Fang." My patience was growing extremely thin and I think that was part of the reason he was going to persist that he was indeed magical.

"How do you know? I can be invisible, I'm super-strong, super fast…super good-looking…" I rolled my eyes and his smile grew yet again. "I can teleport. How much more do you need to be magical? A tutu and a unicorn?"

I laughed beside my annoyance. "You know what I'd love to see? You in a tutu."

(A/N: Picture that for a second…………………. Okay. Are you scarred for life?)

Fang laughed with me, losing his calm demeanor for a minute. "You will never see that… unless you Photoshop a picture of me."

I grinned.

"Don't you dare!"

I bolted for Fang's room, knowing his laptop would be there. He ran after me, playfully tackling me, holding me down.

"You don't know how to use Photoshop." Fang helped me up and grinned. "Race you outside."

"You're on."

So the rest of the day was wasted away acting like kids with the flock and Ella, wrestled, played hide and seek. It was, despite my prior knowledge, fun to just be a kid.

When Mom called us in for supper, we all complained. All of us were having too much fun to eat. We were tired but hungry so we slumped into our chairs.

* * *

Review please. Flames are great!


	9. Chapter 8

Yo guys. I'm sorry I suck. I haven't posted in forever. And I'm the most horrible you'll ever meet.

I'll try to make this long and have fax in it but with the way the story is going now, I don't think there'll be any.

Do you guys know when Fang's birthday is? I wrote a bunch of stories for his birthday and I don't want to post them just anytime unless nobody knows.

One more thing and then I'll get to the story. Oh wait. There's like 3.

There were over 500 hits on my story a week ago! Thanks so much guys!

So Fang, the next book, comes out on March 15th. I is going to be so amazing!!! I can't wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max's POV

I held my breath as Fang's warm breath blew on the back of my neck. The hairs stood on end and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

He stepped around me in a slow circle, his eyes dead. I stayed frozen in place, not daring to move even an inch. Fang smiled and spoke in a low whisper.

"They're gone aren't they? You told them to leave. They will come back. But they won't dare to move an inch from the door when they see you hanging two feet from their faces. They won't dare to come inside when they see me standing behind your bloody carcass. They'll scream as their arms are twisted behind their back…. Or when their bones snap. They'll be more terrified then they ever have been in their entire lives."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked when Fang stopped speaking. He smiled, that terrifying crazed look coming into his eyes again.

"That," he whispered into my ear, "is a surprise."

I stayed silent, holding my breath as Fang leaned against the wall opposite me. He closed his eyes, his forehead crinkling as if he had a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. (A/N: Is that your pointer finger? That's what I meant.) When Fang opened his eyes, the crazed look was gone. All I could see was the deadness that the whole Flock saw when Fang hid his emotions.

"Max?" he asked. He sounded genuinely confused. "Wha-"

I eyed him carefully. What if this was all part of his devious plan to murder me? "Fang? How are you feeling?"

He looked at me as if he didn't understand the question or he didn't know why I was asking him. "Fine. Why?"

I blinked. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

Fan shook his head slowly, still thoroughly confused.

"Do you know what the school is doing to you? Do you remember?" I spoke to him like he was a little kid. He shook his head again. "The School is controlling you, remember?" Still confused. "They show you… our deaths. You try to kill us when you see that. Are you okay now? Are you normal?"

Ha smiled. "I'm great Max. I'm just absolutely spiffy." (A/N: Spiffy: Fashionable, in style, smartly dressed. I love that word and say it a lot. Don't be surprised if it shows up somewhere else.)

Fang took a step toward me, shoving himself off the wall with one foot. "I feel normal. Not… intruded.

I breathed a slightly wary sigh of relief. He seemed like he was really the normal Fang I have fallen in love with. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Fang stepped around me, walking slowly to the living room. He was looking around like he was really paranoid. He was acting like Fang, though a slightly more paranoid Fang than normal. That was normal though. Did that make any sense at all? I'll shut up now. I confuse people a lot.

I followed slowly, cautious. I was ready to attack or defend. Fang could go insane anytime at any moment.

Fang sat down on the couch, sinking back deeper into the pillows. He closed his eyes, sighing and breathing deeply through his nose.

I sat down next to him. Maybe if he thought I thought he was normal, I could get some information out of him. He might know some things now that I could know.

Fang wrapped his arm around me, burying his face in my hair. He whispered something I couldn't hear. It sounded like a muffled "I love you."

"Fang?"

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, still somewhat hesitant.

"Anything."

"…Do you know when you're gonna go all… insane?"

He nodded slowly. "Max. I need you to do something for me. If I ever get angry… or depressed… or have any strong emotions… run. When I have…strong emotions… that's when they can control me. You need to get away from me when that happens. I don't want to hurt you. Ever."

I bit my lip. "I don't think I can ever leave you. Not ever."

Fang didn't respond. His breathing was deep. It was like he was asleep or something.

I looked up at him and he gazed down at me with half closed eyes. He leaned down slowly, kissing me gently. Suddenly he pulled away. His eyes widened for a moment before flashing red. He blinked and his eyes changed color. They were a deep crimson and there was a strange glowing sensation coming from them.

I jumped up and bolted for the front door. It was time to take Fang's advice. I would come back for him. I just had to hide out for a while and then I would come back for him.

I yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind me. I snapped my wings out and took off into the air.

* * *

I just remembered a review that I got. It asked me if Max knew Ari was her brother and yes she does. I don't know if I made it seem like she didn't he was but yes, she knows.

The next chapter should be longer. It will have more perspectives in it and hopefully it will be better. This was just a random creation in the morning.

Review please! Flames accepted!

Yo To The Peoples


	10. Chapter 9

Okay you guys. I have no idea what to put here. One thing I have to say is that I'm really depressed right now. I have not had a single person read my new Captain Scarlet story and no one has applied to be a judge in my Twilight Awards. Also, only two people have voted on my poll. That really depresses a person.

I understand that you guys probably hate me but you have to understand my side too. I don't have a lot of time to write Fanfiction. And hen I write I usually write for myself. When I do that it will sometimes take me years to finish a story because I start something else or something. I am still adjusting to having people wanting me to post weekly or something. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I will try to update more often.

This chapter was originally going to be sad and depressing but I don't know if I can do that right now. I'll try to make it good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max's POV

I wrapped my wings around myself and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks and I sniffled once. It felt like my heart, my soul, had just been torn out of my body. I was missing the dark half of me. My reason for living. I had lost my Fang.

I hated him now for turning on us. I hated him for not being here to wipe away my tears. I hated him for causing them. If he was here now, this would not have to occur. I hated him for loving me. If he didn't I could have run with my Flock and not have to be alone in the cold, dark cave. I hated him for being Fang, for being a mutant. For not being strong enough to stop himself from hurting us.

But I also loved him.

It was times like these that I really missed Fang. I miss the way he holds me in his arms, whispers away all of my insecurities, talks to me in the middle of the night. I loved him more than my own life and it was times like these that I really realized it. I love his protective and caring ways, his hard, lean body, his beautiful face, and is huge, strong wings. I loved him more than ever.

If Fang was here now, he could hold me in his arms, whisper, "It'll be okay" and wipe away the few stray tears. He would hold me in his arms as I slept and watch over me like my own dark guardian angel. He would love me. He would be Fang.

But he wasn't here. He was trying to track down my flock and kill them all. He was flying towards them with every second I wasted here. But the flock would get away. They could defend themselves. There were four of them, Mom, Ella, and Total. They could beat him.

And when Fang came after me, well I could probably beat him if I tries. But I knew I couldn't hurt Fang. Even with his red eyes. Even with his overwhelming urge to rip out my intestines and hang them on a wall for all to see. (A/N: Sorry for the disturbing mental image.) I couldn't hurt him and there was no remote chance I could kill him.

So I laid down on the hard floor of my cave and waited for sleep to capture me. It took a long time but I eventually fell into a troubled slumber. I dreamt of Fang that night, as I did every other night. I saw him and I together after we had rescued my mom from that guy who took her hostage (A/N: What was that guy's name?) We were finally alone and safe. We held each other close and whispered words of love to each other. We slept in each other's arms and told each other everything was going to be fine. I loved him then and I love him now. That will never change.

I love you Fang.

Dr. Martinez's POV

I bit my lip and pet Total eagerly. I ran one hand through my hair and watched Ella talk to Iggy.

Nudge walked over to me slowly. She sat down next to me and looked at Total. "Max is gonna be fine you know," she said.

I looked down at her. "How do you know?"

"Angel said so. Angel is never wrong."

I smiled a little. "Oh."

Angel walked over at her name. "What about me?" she asked thought they all knew she had heard.

"You are never wrong," Dr. Martinez said grimly.

"Max will be fine," Angel whispered. "She'll be fine."

Fang's POV

I clutched my hair in my hands and squeezed my eyes. Shut. I clenched my teeth and tried not to scream. I knew the School was trying to control me, but I knew I could deny it. All I had to do was calm down. I tried…and failed miserably. I would not hurt Max. I knew I could fight their control…. I could do it…. I could….I could…I could do it…

Unconsciousness claimed me quickly as hairy hands gripped my neck and squeezed the ai out of my lungs. I slumped into the wolfy arms as they carried me away.

* * *

So during Fang's POV I was going to have more on how much he loves Max and doesn't want to hurt her and stuff but then I got a different idea. Usually when I write I don't stick with my previously decided plan.

So that was insanely short but I should have time tomorrow to write. I don't know for sure if I will so don't count on it but I think I will have time to.

Review please and check out my other stories. Tell any Twilight lover to apply for judging the Twilight Awards. AND ANSWER MY POLL QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo To The Peoples-out


	11. Chapter 10

Yo. I know, I know. I suck…I'm a terrible person…I should go die in a hole…blah, blah, blah. I get it all the time.

So I have this dance at my school that everyone has to dress up to get into. It's tomorrow night so don't be surprised if I have a little more happiness and excitement in any of my stories. I think it's gonna be really fun. And you won't believe what I'm going to say next…I'm wearing a dress to it. In case you don't know, I DESPISE anything even remotely feminine. I'm more gothy, tomboy, I call myself a dude, type. No offense to anyone girly.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: Can you guess what I'm gonna say here? I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Third Person POV

Fang opened his eyes and blinked, staring at the blinding light overhead.

He was lying down on a hard, flat surface. His arms and legs were bound by some sort of metal cuffs and the only part of him that he could move was his head. The room was barely lit and there was only a single metal door set into one wall. Fang craned his neck to look behind him and he could see a large glass observation window. The room was bare other than the hard cot he was currently situated on.

Fang knew where he was immediately.

He was at The School.

Fang struggled with the metal binding him. He shut his eyes tight, trying to pretend he wasn't in this repulsive, demonic, hobo-ish (A/N: I LOVE hobos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) place. These sadistic white-coats were the most idiotic people on earth and Fang hated them with every cell in his being.

He eventually stopped struggling, for it was pointless. Fang lay down and shut his eyes again. He imagined Max laying next to him, his arms around her, her head on his chest. He pretended she still could love him, that he could go back to her and their flock and they would accept Fang and forgive him for the things he had done.

But he knew he couldn't. What he had done was unforgivable.

There was a sound like the hiss of an air lock door. Fang opened his eyes and stared at the figure, dressed in a long whit lab coat, as he walked through the door. He came right up to the table, peering down at Fang with his hideous smile.

"Hello Fang," Jeb whispered.

Fang said nothing. He glared at the man standing above him.

"So you seem to be doing very well. The anesthesia has wore off and you won't need to go back on it unless you cause trouble for us. Got it?" Jeb asked. He continued when Fang didn't answer. "I know you want to know why you're here but…"

Fang tuned Jeb Batchleder (A/N: Did I spell his last name right?) out as he continued talking. He knew very surely why he was here. They wanted to make sure he turned into a killing machine. They wanted to know what had gone wrong. They wanted to finish them off themselves when they were finished with him. They wanted to dance on his corpse. (A/N: I cracked up at the last one.)

They wanted him to kill his family.

The door opened in and a huge, hairy beast strolled in.

"Oh, look who's come to join our little party," Ari snarled.

Fang lips curled up at the edges. "Hey furball. I missed you too."

Ari glared but he said nothing else.

"What do you want from me demon?" Fang sighed.

Jeb frowned and a little crease appeared between his eyebrows. "All in good time. Now, I think there's someone who wants to meet you."

The door opened yet again and Fang gasped when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

So I still have a few thing to say here.

Do you remember why I wanted to know what Mr. Chu's name was?

Sorry this was so short.

You're probably wondering why I seem to refuse to write swear words where they may fit perfectly. Well, it's because my parents want to read these.

Also, does anyone actually read these or the top ones?

Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Yo. I don't have much to say here except that I am going to PM every Twilight author about the Awards. I NEED JUDGES!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride. Can you believe it?

* * *

Max's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I had a stiff neck and a stabbing pain in my side. I pushed my hand into my ribs, digging my nails into my skin. It drew blood and left little creases in my shirt. But right now I just didn't care. There was too much on my mind.

Things I was thinking about:

1.) Fang

2.) Fang

3.) Fang

4.) My Flock

5.) And… guess who…. Fang.

So Fang was still out there, somewhere in the world. I didn't know where I didn't plan on

losing him so soon. We had only really been together for 3 years before he… well… before this.

There was one thing I was sure about and it was that I would find him. I would find him and straighten him out. But first I had to find my Flock.

So that would be the mission for today. I knew where they would be, if they had followed my previous orders. I won't tell you where it is exactly but I will tell you that when we had first come to live with Mom, we set up this location where we would meet if we ever got separated.

So I caught a rabbit for breakfast. I'll spare you the details but I cooked him over a fire and ate him. Sorry for all you animal lovers and people but I was hungry.

I took off into the air and was flying for about an hour until I realized something.

Fang knew the meeting spot. He would go there to look for the Flock.

I sped up. I arrived at our meeting spot about half an hour later.

I pressed myself against the tall brick remains of an old building, peering around the corner. I could hear voices and they sounded like the Flocks' voices. But, hey, a person mutant thing can never be too sure right?

I crept forward and stared at the little girl I came face to face with. Angel wrapped me up in a hug, and I held onto her like she was my entire life, right there in one cute little package of girl mutant.

"Angel. God, I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered.

"We're fine Max. C'mon. We have to go."

Angel led me deeper into the building's remains and I followed her. We met up with the rest of the Flock and was greeted with lots of hugs. Mom's was the longest. (A/N: I think I forgot about Ella so let's just say she was with the Flock now.)

I explained what had happened and then Angel stood in front of us all. She reminded me of the leader of an army, the way she held herself and the way she spoke.

"Okay. So this may seem kind of… sudden… but I can see the future," she said. Angel didn't wait for anyone to ask questions. She continued to talk. "And Fang is close enough that I can read his mind. The School isn't controlling him anymore but they have him. I can see that we need to get to him, and fast. We need to get to him before they figure out how to get them n his side."

Um, can we all say wow?

Everyone spoke at once but I didn't listen to any of it.

All I could think of was that Fang was gone. The School had him and they were trying to figure out how to use him against us. For good. Sure, Angel had just told us she could see the future, but I couldn't think about that now. I had to get to Fang.

"We need to get him," I said. Everyone turned to look at me and I spoke up. "We need to get to him today or tomorrow…. I'm not losing him."

"How?" Nudge asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Mom, Ella, and Total can go back to Mom's house. We fly to the School, kick some M-Geek or Eraser or whatever butt, and we get Fang out. Then we somehow figure out how to get the School to not be able to ever control him. Everyone's happy. Yay!"

Pretty good plan for not even thinking about it. The words just came spilling out.

The Flock nodded their agreement.

But Mom and Ella just sat there.

"You can't leave me behind," Total whispered. Angel pulled him into her lap and stroked his head gently.

"We have to help," Ella said in a broken voice.

"Ella," Mom whispered. "It's better. We can't help them. We'll only slow them down."

"Okay then. It's settled. We leave in two hours. I'll be back," I said.

I turned around and wandered off into the woods, which flanked the remains of this broken building.

I sat down on a broken tree, buried my face in my hands, and screamed.

* * *

So how was it? Two chapter in one night. AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review!


	13. Chapter 12Original Beginning

So this was the original first thing of chapter 12. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Fang's POV

I glared at Mr. Chu (A/N: Did he die?) as he walked carefully into the room. He walked slowly, cautiously, as if he were afraid I would jump up and kill him. Which, well, I would, IF I WASN'T ATTACHED TO THIS FREAKING THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Fang," Mr. Chu muttered, almost as if he were talking to himself. "What did you do to the boy?" he asked Jeb.

"What do you mean sir?" Jeb asked with mocking politeness.

"What did you do to him? There is a cut on his head."

"Um, that was unavoidable. He was fighting with us and we had to restrain him. He-"

"We need him in perfect condition to perform this operation correctly!" Mr. Chu suddenly shouted.

I wanted to remind them that I was still here but this could be very important to my survival. And well, you know, I'd really prefer not to die.


	14. Chapter 12

Yo guys. I am really sorry I have not been updating but I have had a lot to do.

This story has taken an unexpected twist in my mind (Yet again) so it will motivate me to update more. (Maybe if I got a little more appreciation from you guys I would be motivated…) Um, that's it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Third Person POV

The Ruins

Max struggled with the M-Geek as he held her arms behind her in his vice grip. As she was drug slowly away from the circle of her family, she ripped her arm away from the robot.

Max pulled her arm back, letting it snap forward with the force of fifty grown men. The M-Geek jerked back, it's hideous head snapping back.

Max tackled it, bringing it down onto the ground with a muted thump. She grabbed its chin, yanking it away from her. As its head disconnected from its robotic body, sparks flew up from the neck, sending a light shudder through the mutant girl.

She sprinted towards her family, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she saw them all unharmed.

"We need to go. Now."

Her Flock jumped up without question, lurching into the sky at once.

Max looked to her mom once, saying, "Get to safety as soon as you can." Then she was gone. Max took off into the air, flapping her wings with long, powerful strokes.

"What happened back there?" Iggy asked as they took off toward the School.

"M-Geek," Max said simply.

The Flock flew in silence until Nudge complained about being hungry. No one but Nudge spoke as they ate, though. They were all tense with fear, worry, and anxiety for the impending battle to come.

Third Person POV

The School

Mr. Chu walked slowly into the small room. Fang craned his neck to stare at him as he walked in through the doorway.

"He is secure?" Mr. Chu clarified.

The M-Geek flanking him nodded.

"Yes sir," Jeb said.

"Good."

"What could you possibly want from me demon," Fang snarled.

Mr. Chu walked up to the metal slab that passed for a table in this terrible place. He examined Fang with his eyes, running them up and down the boy's body.

"What do we want from you? Let's see…. Where to begin? Where to begin? Well, you know we want you to bring your Flock to us. But what else do you know? Nothing? Everything?" Mr. Chu mused.

"Nothing else," Fang lied.

"Well…. We need you to bring them back to us fang. You will bring them back here and we will perform tests on them. But you will have to become…loyal…to us. Them you'll pose as one of them. All you have to do is stay with them for a while and act like yourself and you can take them here without them ever suspecting a thing. It's all very simple, really. If, that is, you cooperate."

Wow. That man sure had a lot to say.

"Right," Fang scoffed. "Do you honestly expect me to do that you-"

A hand was clamped over his mouth as a needle plunged into the muscled flesh of his arm.

Third Person POV

The Ruins

Dr. Martinez closed her eyes, leaning back against the foundation of the old building. She relaxed for the first time in twenty four hours.

She knew what Max had said, to get away, to get to safety, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her very spot. It wasn't particularly warm or comfortable, but she couldn't move.

The same feeling was overwhelming Ella and Total. They lay on the ground, eyes closed, breathing lightly. It was almost as if they were asleep.

As the M-Geek closest to the newly invented gas machine clicked it off, his other companions lifted the humans and mutant dog into their arms, hoisting them into the helicopter as they launched themselves into the air and snapped their wings out.

The blades cut through the air as it headed back towards its headquarters.

The School.

* * *

So how was it?

Review please.

Any ideas for the story? PM me.

Yo To The Peoples


	15. Chapter 13

Yo peoples! I am in a very good mood today so my story…still will not be very happy. Okay, never mind.

Do you any of you guys know how to contact the people who make all the changes and stuff to the fan fiction website? If so, please tell me how.

So, I have taken Fang captive. He has a very important message to all of you.

Fang: She…she won't let me out. Max, HELP!

Me: Fang! (Holding his ear.)

Fang: Okay, okay! She doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Me: Thank you. (Letting go of ear)

I don't think he likes me…

* * *

Third Person POV

The School

Fang struggled with the robotic creatures that help him by the arms. They followed behind Mr. Chu and Jeb, lifting Fang into the air by his elbows.

Fang's mouth opened slightly in disbelief when he saw who crouched in the metal cage. They looked up at him with wide eyes but held their tongues, knowing it would be best for all of them.

"They are your incentive. If you turn on us, we will kill them."

Fang closed his eyes. He knew there had to be a way out of this…

Max's POV

As the Flock and I flew quickly toward the school, I thought about all of the things that could be happening to Fang right now. I didn't care that he had tried to kill me. I didn't care that he was probably wanting to kill me right now. I loved him and I was going to get him out of there alive.

As we neared the School, we landed on top of a tall skyscraper. The Flock surrounded me as I spoke in a quiet voice.

"I need you guys to stay here while I get Fang," I said, bracing myself for the denials.

As my Flock all spoke at once, I held my hand up, signaling for silence.

"Guys," I said. "I'll be fine. And I need you guys to watch for any Flyboys or anything. We need to be quiet going in there and one person will make a lot less noise than five." **(A/N: If any of you play Uncharted, you'll recognize those lines from the first game. I only changed them slightly.)**

"Max is right," Iggy said, cutting off the other kids' responses. "Go."

I was given hugs and kisses before I took off into the air again. I flapped harder as the School came into view on the horizon.

I flew for two minutes before something - or someone - grabbed my leg.

Third Person POV

The Rooftop

"She's only been gone for, like, five minutes Nudge," Iggy said, irritation thick in his voice.

"I know but what if, what if…" Nudge trailed off, speaking only to herself now.

"She's gonna be fine," Iggy whispered.

Max's POV

I struggled to get free of the vice grip that held me in place in the sky.

"Max! Max! Max!" they yelled at me.

"Fang?" I asked, immediately stopping to struggle. But then, when I remembered that he was out to kill me, I ripped my ankle from his grasp, fighting to get away.

"Get away from me! Get away!"

"Max! Stop! Stop Max! Stop!"

Fang struggled with me but he eventually got me in a vice like hug. He pinned my arms to my sides, resting his forehead against mine.

"Max. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm free of that," Fang said calmly.

"What? Yes you do! Let go of me Fang!" I screamed at him.

"Max! Shut up and listen to me!"

I froze.

"Max, I'm not gonna hurt you. They can't control me. Something the School stabbed into me made me free of that."

I appraised his facial expression before I answered. "Oh."

And then he kissed me. Suddenly, I didn't care that he might still want to rip my head off, or that we were 200 feet away from the School, or that a furry beast was flapping toward us.

Wait! What?

Oh, jeez. Not again.

I pulled away from Fang and we turned to face the Eraser together. As we threw him out of the air, Fang kissed me again. Suddenly, I didn't care that the Flock was waiting. I was content to just kiss my soul mate.

* * *

Maybe if you review Fang will come visit you… Anyone confused on the plot? Ask with any questions.


	16. Chapter 14

Yo. You peoples are some lucky peoples. I'm updating a lot today.

So this is really random but I feel the need to say this. When I first read Maximum Ride, I thought Max was a guy and the "she"s and everything were just typos. When she kissed Fang I realized she was a girl so I went back and reread the whole book. Funny, right?

Fang: Before I say the disclaimer, I wanted to say that Yo To The Peoples is extremely sorry for her lack of updating. She does not own Maximum Ride and I have now decided I don't hate her anymore. Yay!

Me: He has a lot to say.

* * *

Max's POV

Fang and I kissed one more time before I pulled away. I flew in front of him, leading him back to the Flock. He kept up with me easily.

"Max!" Fang shouted to be heard over the suddenly violent wind.

"What?" I shouted back.

"I'll explain everything to you later."

I nodded.

When we came to a sneaker pounding stop onto the roof of the building, we were enveloped in the Flock's hugs.

"Fang!"

"Fang! Max!"

"Max! You're okay!"

"Fang! I knew you'd be alright."

I didn't care who was saying who at the time being. All I thought was that my Flock was safe.

"Let's hang in a hotel guys. It looks like there's a storm comin' so let's just hunker down for a while," I said, taking charge again.

I got a lot of happy responses.

Later that Day

Hotel Lobby

Max's POV

"Nudge is with Angel. Ig, you're with Gaz. And Fang is with me." I handed them the keys to their hotel rooms.

As we climbed the stairs, Angel asked, "Fang, what happened at the School? Why aren't you trying to kill us?"

I said quickly, "Fang will explain everything tomorrow. He needs some rest. 'Kay?"

Angel nodded.

We all said goodnight to each other, doing our nightly stacking thing.

Fang and I headed to our room, waiting to go in until the rest of the Flock had gone into their rooms.

Fang showered, and then I did. We laid down in the bed, cuddling up to one another.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you Max. I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

I laughed gently. "That's okay."

We closed our eyes and fell asleep within a few minutes. The last thing I felt was Fang's lips pressed gently to mine and his arms sliding around me.

* * *

Please press the amazing green button. Por favor.


	17. Chapter 15

Fang: I-

Me: Shut up Fang! I have important things to say! *Clears throat* I am so INSANELY SORRY for not updating! I have been really busy and stressed and stuff so I have not been able to update. I will try to update a lot more often but I need ideas. And I don't own Maximum Ride. Sorry Fang. What were you saying?

Fang: I was trying to say that I got my fro pick back. Don't worry.

Me: Read the My Fro Pick! oneshot to understand. No offense to anyone who likes afros but I thought it was a funny idea. I am sorry for any confusion with the plot for this story. Everything will be explained eventually. And I know the title and the summary don't really fit with the story but the teleportation power started all this.

* * *

Max's POV

The first thing I felt when I opened my eyes was a pair of arms wrapped securely around me. I struggled for a moment until I realized who it was.

"Max? You okay?" Fang whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Sorry. Paranoid."

Fang nodded.

We were silent for a minute before I turned to face my boyfriend. "Fang… What happened back there?"

A spark of confusion ignited his eyes but then it dimmed as he realized what I meant. He took a deep breath, preparing to launch into a long explanation. "You know I was taken the School." I nodded and he continued. "While was there they apparently performed tests on me. I lost my teleportation power. I don't know how but they…took it out of me somehow.

"Mr. Chu was there. He said I needed to bring you guys back there. He injected me with something and said I had…incentive to work with them. He said I had to betray you guys."

Fang was silent after that. He closed his eyes as I turned around in his arms to face him. "What was the incentive? You're not with them are you?…" I asked eagerly.

"They have your mom and Ella. And no, I'm not with them. The injection they gave me was supposed to make me be with them but it didn't work. I'm with you." Fang stared at my face, leaning forward to brush his warm lips over my forehead.

My heart swelled with sudden love for him and I tightened my arms around him.

"Max?" Fang asked, concern strangling his words. "Max are you okay?"

"They're gonna kill them Fang. If you don't bring us back they're gonna kill them."

He nodded, confirming my conclusion was correct.

Before I could say anything else, Fang's eyes squeezed shut. He threw his head back and a cry filled with pure, outright agony filled the air. It cracked my heart and then I realized what it meant.

I scrambled from his arms and he opened his eyes. The glowed a sickly red, and I backed up slowly, my spine colliding with the door.

"Fang," I pleaded with him, holding my hands out for some form of protection. "Fang," I said again as my hands pressed against his rock hard chest. He took another step toward me before he lurched away.

I watched in horror as he threw himself backward. He clutched his head in his hands as he writhed in agony on the hotel room floor. The door opened behind me and the Flock hurried in, wearing terrified expressions.

I took a step toward Fang but Angel grabbed my arm. "Don't," she said when I looked down at her. "He's fighting with his urge to kill us. We can't get any closer."

"Angel, he needs my help," I said, prying her fingers off my arm. I took another hesitant step towards the mutant on the floor and stopped as he jerked his face up towards mine.

A growl erupted from his lips as he fought with himself. "Get…away…" Fang whispered the words in his ragged voice. He threw his head back again and yelled as his body jerked again.

Then, he collapsed.

* * *

Eek! No I did NOT kill Fang. He is semi-okay.

Review please! Por favor!


	18. Chapter 16

Me: Yo! You are lucky peoples. I have been updating so much today. I should be able to update more tomorrow but don't count on it.

Fang: I guess I should state early on that I am not dead and that YTTP does not own Maximum Ride.

Me: On with the story!

Max's POV

"Fang!" I screamed, dropping to my knees next to his still, lifeless form.

"Max! No!" someone shouted. I was not aware of who it was, only that it sounded as if they were pleading. Angel latched onto my arm, shouting about how Fang was dangerous to us and that we had to get away from him.

Fists pounded the door from the outside and I looked back, knowing the people trying to get in wouldn't be happy when the saw the scene outside.

"U and A," I shouted to my Flock. "I'll take Fang."

We smashed through the glass window, unfurling our wings long before we hit the ground. My usually steady strokes faltered as I realized how much Fang weighed. Man, what has this kid been eating?

We flew quickly away from the hotel, heading for a cliff or a deserted area or something.

"Down there," I shouted when I spotted a cliff. There was a lake below it and it reminded me of the same cliff we had flown with the hawks.

We came to a sneaker pounding stop in the rocky cliff. I set Fang down carefully then placed my fingers on the inside of his wrist.

Nothing.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized that he was gone. He was really gone this time. He wouldn't get up and hold me. He wouldn't ever tell me things were going to be alright. He would never give into Bambi eyes or back me up when the Flock was being stubborn. He would never kiss me again.

He would never love me again.

The Flock kneeled around Fang as I rested my head on his somehow warm chest. I whispered his name over again as salty tears stained his shirt.

I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from Fang.

"No," I whispered, my voice breaking.

I held Fang again, pulling his head into my lap and stroking the silky black hair.

"I love you Fang," I whispered to his deaf ears. I kissed his lips gently, not wanting to pretend he was still alive, that he was still breathing.

I stared at his face for an immeasurable amount of time. I heard others sobbing and I knew they were mourning for the loss of a Flock member today. This was worse than any broken rib or when Jeb had left or when I had thought I had lost my mom.

This was losing Fang.

I finally pried my tear crusted eyes open and gazed into Fang's dark black orbs. They somehow still had the little flecks of gold in them. I lowered my fingers to his eyelids, not able to bear another moment of looking into them.

Another tear fell from my eye. I closed my eyes for a moment, blinking back tears.

Then, Fang shook his head and opened his eyes.

Sorry if that was depressing. I don't think I added enough emotion but I don't want to make you guys cry or anything. Sorry about this.

Review?...


	19. Chapter 17

_**Yo guys. So I'm sorry but there are only going to be about two more chapters until the end. I wasn't planning on having a long story and I think it's time for this one to end. Sadly, no it will not be a happy ending. It's been going on too long. I may eventually write a sequel depending on if you guys want me to or not.**_

_**Warning: Character death! Do not read if you don't want to be sad. Not graphic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**_

_**Max's POV**_

_**My throat tightened and more tears fell onto Fang's black shirt. He looked up at me for a minute, just staring as if he didn't just freaking DIE!!!**_

"_**Fang?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Are…are you okay?"**_

_**He nodded, sitting up and shoving me back gently. I put one hand on his shoulder as he stood, making sure he wouldn't fall.**_

"_**I'm fine," he said firmly.**_

_**As soon as we made sure he was alright, we got down to business,**_

"_**Okay. So the School has Mom and Ella. What are we gonna do?" Iggy asked, not wasting any time for subtly.**_

"_**I'm turning myself in," I said darkly. Grimly.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Fang. Yes. I have to get them back. There is no other option."**_

_**I saw in my peripheral vision that the Flock was walking away studiously, letting us work this out in private. These days, our fights usually ended up in bloody noses or a make out session.**_

"_**Max you're not going to turn yourself in. You know that's exactly what they want."**_

_**I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and my thumb.**_

"_**Fang-" I started.**_

"_**Shh," Fang hissed, cutting me off.**_

_**I listened hard, biting my lip and clenching my hands into fists at my sides. **_

_**And then…**_

_**BANG!!!!!**_

**Fang plunged forward, landing face first as the helicopter soared away. A man leaned out, shoving two figures out of it as he ducked back inside. High-pitched screams could be heard, and I knew with certainty that everyone I loved was about to be taken from me.**

**I fell to my knee and pulled Fang's head onto my lap as the Flock came running over to me.**

**Questions? Comments?**

**Yes, the sequel will be sad but that will have a happy ending. If you guys even want me to write it.**

**One more chapter.**

**Review!!**


	20. Chapter 18 The End

This is it. The final chapter. It will be sad so don't read it if you don't want to read about character death. And, yes, Ella and Dr. Martinez were the ones who were shoved out of the helicopter.

I hope you guys enjoy. This will be the final New Power disclaimer. I love you guys. You made this story happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Fang's POV

My breath came rough as Max lifted my head onto her lap. The edges of my vision were black, and I could feel my heart straining as I took what I knew were to be my final breaths.

I was dying.

The pain in my chest was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. Sure, I've had broken ribs but the worst pain ever is being shot.

The pain I felt now was worse than that.

I knew I was hurting Max. I knew her human family was killed because of me. I knew I was killing Max by dying.

Sure, I knew I couldn't help being shot. But I knew I could help Max.

"Max," I whispered. It sounded like I was dying. Oh wait, I AM!!!

"Fang?" she whispered, tears falling faster now from her beautiful eyes.

I felt pressure on my chest. I was faintly aware of my shirt being shoved away. Sensitive fingers brushed over the hole in my bare skin, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you so much. I love all of you. Please, don't-"

Third Person POV

Fang's head fell to the side, his mouth hanging open and his eyes sliding shut.

Max squeezed her eyes shut, not bothering to fight the tears now. They flowed like a waterfall, landing on Fang's still chest and soaking into the dark fabric.

The Flock huddled together, crying until there were no more tears.

So how was it?

It's over. Please review. Want a sequel? I'll only write it if you guys want me to.


End file.
